A Teleporter's Dead End
by Slave2Writing
Summary: Alicia kidnaps Lana to spite Clark. Will love finally drive Clark to reach the peak of his abilities?
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Future chapters will be much longer than this for sure. This is just to get my idea out. I don't see this show often but I'm pretty sure that Alicia is the name of the teleporter. There is no Lois. And Clark and Alicia never got married in Vegas.

**Prologue. **

He ran to her home without stopping for breath. He skidded to a halt when he got there. Fear was pumping all through out his body.

"Alicia!" He called out. No answer. "ALICIA!"

Suddenly she was behind him. "You called, lover?" She asked sweetly. And she looked sweet with beautiful blond curls and long lashes on her beautiful face and petite body. But he knew the dangers and near-evil she was capable of and was not fooled.

"Lana," he breathed out slowly. "Where is she? WHERE IS SHE?"

She kept her smile but anger hardened her face. "You don't want her lover, you don't. You want me." She inched forward and her daring fingers crept up his shirt feeling the well defined abs beneath the cloth. She titled her head up to him. Green eyes sparkled with mischief.

He pushed her away. "Tell me where she is or I swear-"

"Clark?" The voice was so small and weak that no normal person could hear it. Clark Kent was not a normal person.

"LANA!" He shouted. Completely forgetting about Alicia, he ran with super speed into the house looking everywhere. "LANA!"

He saw a door on his right. With his X-ray vision he saw Lana strapped to a chair. He barged into the room.

Lana looked up at him tearfully. He was about to say something to her when suddenly Alicia appeared with a knife to Lana's throat.

"You should've chosen me Clark." she hissed at him.

Then she was gone. Leaving only a drop of blood to mark where Lana had been.


	2. Patient Dreamers and Heroes

He couldn't breathe.

That was the first thing he realized. He couldn't breathe.

Lana was there. Lana was always there. Staring at him. Chained. Lana was chained. Lana was chained and he couldn't breathe. Small elegant tears fell from her almond shaped eyes. Her eyes…when did he get so close? He could see every detail on her face. Her long lashes, her small dimple, her tears, her eyes, her cute nose, her lips…she had a scar on her lips. Lana has no scar.

He couldn't breathe.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Clark Kent woke up in a sweat. He glanced at his alarm clock. It read 4:30 am. Groaning, he felt his way down the stairs, towards the kitchen. He plunked himself down on a chair and waited for his foster world to awaken. It wasn't his world. His parent's world, his friends' world, but it wasn't his world. Clark, of course, couldn't remember what Krypton was like, but he was willing to bet that it was better than where he was now. He imagined Krypton to be a paradise. A haven for all. One day, he'd rebuild it. For him, and for Lana. This wasn't her world either.

Clark heard his father coming down the stairs. Clark started to make some coffee. Jonathon Kent was not surprised to see his son up so early. It had been like this for weeks, ever since Lana had been taken. The police had no leads to go on, and even if they did, that damn teleporter would just disappear. He hated to see his son suffer like this. He knew he had nightmares, knew he was going out of his mind.

Clark handed a cup of coffee to Jonathon. They each took sips, and watched the sun arise.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

"Hey Chloe, any news?" Clark asked hoarsely as he walked into the news office at his high school.

Chloe didn't look up from her computer, where she was typing furiously. She knew from his voice that he had another sleepless night, which meant another unproductive day from the fighting that was soon to occur. _Oh, why did you have to have such an affect on him Lana?_

"No Clark. When I do you'll be the first to know, promise."

"Well did you check thoroughly? You do miss things often in regular work y'know. Wouldn't kill ya to double check y'know."

When she didn't respond, only typed even faster, he pressed on. _Oh, Clark. All you ever do is fight now. You're so angry. Does Lana really mean that much to you?_

"Look at me Chloe! I'm being serious. This whole situation is serious! And you're not putting your best effort into this!"

Her fingers paused, then resumed typing in an average pace. _Here we go. You asked for it, Kent._

"Clark," she said, her voice clipped. "I know you are worried about Lana. I know that you care very much for her. But never, ever try to imply that others, including me, care any less. I am trying my best. The cops are trying their best. Jimmy is trying his best. This whole school is doing its part to find her. And I know you're impatient, and just itching to knockout Alicia, and you're taking that frustration out on me. I understand that. I've been understanding for weeks, waiting for you to calm down. But you haven't. Your madness continued. But it has to stop. Now. I am doing my best."

He exploded as soon as she was silent. "IT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! None of you, Jimmy, the cops, THIS WHOLE FUCKING SCHOOL! None of you are good enough!"

"GIVE IT TIME!" Chloe shouted right back, completely losing her cool. "Shit Clark! We can't do this in a day! We can't find her, bring her back in a day!"

"It's been SEVERAL days. It's been WEEKS! We're out of time God damn it. Lana's out of time." As he said her name his voice cracked. He slid to the floor in front of her. A group of students had followed the noise to see the commotion. Shooting them evil glares that made them scatter, Chloe slid down next to Clark.

"We're not done yet." She took his hand in hers and squeezed. His head was bowed but he listened to her. "You still have time to be her hero." He lifted his head and locked eyes with her. He had the same puppy dog eyes as the first time that I fell in love with him. Only now they were more wild than she remembered. _Did Lana do that to you too Clark? Does she own your heart that much?_

As they sat on the floor together, finding a rare moment of peace in the madness that had overtaken Smallville, they failed to notice a petite figure swivel on a spot outside the window. Ina second, the figure was gone.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Clark laid on his back. Staring at his ceiling. _God, I was such a jerk to Chloe. I'll apologize to her tomorrow. _He tried to stop himself from falling asleep. _I'll buy her something nice tomorrow. At Chelsea's. They have great stuff at Chelsea's…Lana loved that place…Lana…_ He tried to stop the tears from slowly leaking down his face. _Lana…_

He tried to hold out, but soon his eyes were closing themselves. He was too exhausted to fight it. _Lana…_

There was Lana. And he couldn't breathe.


	3. Coldness and Darkness

It's coldness that Lana wakes up to each night now. Coldness and darkness and it's become her world. She doesn't know how many days have passed and she really doesn't care. She doesn't know now whether she's standing or sitting. She doesn't differentiate her dreams from her reality. They're all cold, and she doesn't see a thing.

The door opens and she crawls back into a corner where the light doesn't reach. She's learned to fear the light, and the beings it brings. The man places a tray of food onto the steel floor.

_Eat it_

She hears his order in her mind, and obediently she crawls to the food, wincing as the light blares over her pale skin. She eats at his feet and, as usual, doesn't recognize the food they give her. It's slimy and she feels it slide down her throat. She's done now and as she looks up the man punctures her neck with a syringe.

She shrieks in shock and in pain as she feels the god-knows-what spread throughout her body.

_Hold. Still_

His orders invade her mind again as he holds her down with the syringe and his hand holding her hair. She struggles to fight him pulling on his white robes, but the pain is too great and he's still in her mind.

_Hold still. Just hold still. It'll be over in a few moments anyway._

Soon her body gives out one last shudder and Lana's eyes are greeted by dark horizon. The white robed man is fading away and the pain is being replaced by a familiar sweeping chill.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Alicia loved Clark. Ever since she found out he had powers too she'd loved him. As soon as he relieved himself to her, something deep inside of her awoken. In that moment she forgot about her fucking parents and the steel cell they imprisoned her in. She forgot her nightmares and fears that usually plagued her. She just saw Clark. No, Kal-El, the name she learned here. Kal. What a nice name. Kal and Alicia.

_And how do you propose you get him to love you back?_

She frowned.

_I was chosen for him wasn't I? Things will happen when they are meant to happen. Now stay out of my mind._

_Destiny isn't as simple as that. There are two roads, both leading to the same point. How you get there, that is your choice._

She sucked her teeth in annoyance.

_You don't own me anymore Krypt. I gave you Lana, ending my service to you. Kal is mine. Whatever happens with us doesn't concern you._

_So our cause…?_

She starts to walk away.

_Interests me up to the point of me and Kal getting together. I am no longer your puppet. You no longer frighten me and keep me trapped in a well of ignorance and darkness. I am my own woman. Remember that Krypt_.

In a moment she is gone. Another man walks to the man called Krypt. He waits expectantly for Krypt to speak.

_She has been free for to long. When we are done using her, dispose of her._

The man nodds.

_How goes Kal-El's search for Miss Lang?_

_They are only now beginning their journey._

_Good. All we do now is wait…and watch._


	4. A Lead

Snip…Snip…Snip

Snip…Snip…Snip

Elegant locks of black hair fell to the tied floors. She lay there on all fours sobbing as the crazed blonde continued her crazed frenzy.

"He can't find you beautiful now." The blonde hissed between snips. "Only me…only me."

Lana was so cold. "Why was it so cold?" she dimly wondered.

Her bare back involuntarily arched as Alicia put her scissors on her back. "Done, you're done."

Lana glanced between sobs at the mirror above the sink as Alicia pulled her naked body to its feet. She couldn't recognize herself. Bald, broken, malnourished. She wasn't Lana.

Behind her Alicia had a crazed smile on her face that held anything but mirth. Her eyes looked dead and her hair was dead and limp upon her skinny face. Lately Alicia had been forgetting to eat, much less feed Lana. Her nightmares had increased and often she'd even forget why she had Lana.

Lana forced herself to stop crying and slumped to the floor cradling her bald head in her delicate, dirty hands. She made a hiss as her ass touched the cold floor.

Alicia, for her part, didn't look at her but gazed at her reflection enraptured.

"Beautiful." She breathed after a moment. She turned on her heel to leave.

"Why?" Lana gasped out.

Alicia stooped short. Her had frozen on the doorknob.

Her back towards Lana she said "Why? Why what?" in a bemused tone.

"Why?" Lana repeated. "Why Clark?"

She had to know. She had to understand. She had to make sense of it all.

A hard expression arose on Alicia's face though Lana couldn't see it.

"I can't help it."

She was nearly choking now though. She couldn't really explain why.

"But I wish I didn't. I wish to God I didn't."

She might've said more but she was gulping for air now so she turned the knob and left her prisoner on the floor before the first tears could fall.

sssssss sssssss sssssss sssssss sssssss sssssss

Mr. Luthor put down the paper he was reading. The title read "Local Girl Kidnapped."

"So," he murmured to himself. "It has begun."

Slowly he reached into his desk and took out a silver chain where, if looked at closely, there seems to be a green shimmer around it.

"I will be ready when you find me, Kal-El. I will be ready."

sssssss sssssss sssssss sssssss sssssss sssssss

Clark dreamed a different dream that night. He dreamed he was in a giant maze. And he couldn't find a way to the center, where Lana was.

But he could hear her. She was crying and shouting his name and he tried to jump over the wall but the wall was Luthor, who laughed at him long and hard and called him weak. But he was gone and it was Lana who was in front of him and she was beautiful and he leaned in to kiss her and she leaned in to kiss him and it was beautiful. And they kissed long and her hair grew shorter and blonder and it was Alicia kissing him. No…she was crying. Alicia was crying and kissing him and whimpering, "Help me. Save me, save me, save me."

Someone screamed and Clark woke up with the pleas "Save me, save me, save me" in his ear.

sssssss sssssss sssssss sssssss sssssss sssssss

"The next day at school Chloe ran towards Clark in the hallway. Ignoring the rings around his eyes she shouted in a slightly frenzied state, "A lead! A lead! I got a lead on her!"

Clark's eyes lit up immediately. "On Lana? You got a lead on Lana?"

Chloe shook her head ruefully. "No not yet. But, I did some tracking down through Alicia's parents through her last name. Didn't find the parents. What I did find was an aunt living in Connecticut. She supposedly saw Alicia last aside from you. Maybe she'll be able to shed some light on where Alicia might be."

"Where in Connecticut?"

"Greenwich I think."

"Great, let's get going." He turned to go.

"Yeah…wait what?!" She grabbed Clark's hand. "We can't go now, we have school."

Clark slowly turned his head to lock eyes with Chloe.

"I've waited for weeks for this. We're. Not. Waiting. Any. Longer."

His face held no room for argument.

Chloe bit her lip. "…Fine. But at least let me close up the newsroom first."

Letting go of his hand she rushed off to the newsroom.

"Hurry up." He called out after her.

After four agonizing weeks he was able to do something to help Lana. It felt almost good.

"I don't know where you are Lana." He whispered to himself. "But I'm coming to find you. I will find you."


End file.
